May 26, 2015/Chat log
6:59 Dragonian King whats up . 7:22 Cfljony22 playing poptropica 7:30 Dragonian King cool . . 8:12 Cfljony22 we should showdown soon! 8:18 Dragonian King okay :D 8:39 Cfljony22 omg skuldrugg takes so long to complete 8:40 Dragonian King . Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:43 Flower1470 Hey Silly 8:43 Dragonian King hi lily 8:43 Flower1470 Hey Jony What's up? 8:48 Dragonian King the sky 8:52 Flower1470 I see. 9:09 Dragonian King . 9:15 Flower1470 JONY WHERE'D YOU GO 9:24 Dragonian King the shadow realm AHAHAHAHAHAHhA *cough* 9:26 Flower1470 obviously 9:35 Cfljony22 im back 9:35 Dragonian King wb 9:35 Cfljony22 im trying to defeat skulldrug 9:37 Flower1470 um ok I'll take your work for it 9:38 Cfljony22 innocent face :) whats up NO SILLY THE SKY IS NOT UP 9:39 Dragonian King how do you know? has it been down lately? 9:39 Cfljony22 the sky is actually a reflection of the water in which is on the land of earth therefore making the sky simply and illiusion :D so in theory the sky is down 9:40 Flower1470 @Jony trying to deal with nerds falling in love with me 9:41 Cfljony22 cry every time 9:42 Flower1470 actually i could use some advice from you guys What the most unattractive thing a girl could do? 9:42 Cfljony22 um this is just a personal thing of mine the most unttractive thing is wearing sandles for me at least idk why its just ugh not just girls EVERYONE I HATE SANDLES 9:43 Dragonian King drop yogurt or something like that on the ground and lick it up while they're walking by :D 9:43 Cfljony22 LOL btw i was kidding thats just banter the most unattracive thing the duck smile or lips WAIT NO i take back my answer wait no yes i mean no just lily dont ever ask me for advice 9:45 Dragonian King lily do you like my suggestion 9:45 Cfljony22 i like it Jony approves 9:46 Flower1470 yes I like that 9:46 Cfljony22 can i change my answer 9:46 Flower1470 sure? 9:46 Cfljony22 THE MOST unttractive thing is um hold up i never really thought i get this far I KNOW wait no i dont JUST SAY IT JONY um let me see im gonna go with silly's answer thats pretty nasty 9:48 Flower1470 i get my hair cut, have smudged glasses, wear a stupid hat, am just ugly in general and yet somehow these guys fall for me 9:48 Cfljony22 because you have a really nice personality and i doubt your ugly 9:48 Flower1470 They must have super low standards 9:49 Cfljony22 not most guys actually 9:49 Dragonian King play embarassing pranks on yourself :D 9:50 Cfljony22 i already do that 9:50 Dragonian King actually that might make them have sympathy for you and make it worse... 9:50 Cfljony22 oh you were talking to lily um 9:50 Flower1470 loool 9:50 Cfljony22 just kidding! haha got you :) 9:50 Dragonian King suuuuuure you were :P 9:50 Flower1470 Everything I do to make myself unattractive backfires 9:50 Dragonian King OOH I KNOW 9:50 Flower1470 then i look even cuter the opposite i was hoping for 9:50 Dragonian King somehow make yourself smell bad 9:50 Flower1470 of what* 9:51 Dragonian King like really bad i gtg, bye guys 9:51 Flower1470 I want to make other people cringe, not injure my self-esteem. 9:51 Dragonian King true... 9:51 Flower1470 Bye Silly 9:52 Cfljony22 like that one shirt in the bottom of your laundry basket bad see ya silly 9:52 Dragonian King cya Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:52 Flower1470 ooo 9:53 Cfljony22 i have a field trip tomorrow and because of my ankle im not going so i get to stay up late and i have all of tomorrow ;) 9:53 Flower1470 lol 9:53 Cfljony22 oops i winked lol i mean to :) derp i have a question as well 9:54 Flower1470 No, I'm pretty sure you were trying to flirt with me. Nice try :P 9:54 Cfljony22 ;) any ways i have a question 9:54 Flower1470 ok 9:54 Cfljony22 whats the most unattracive thing a guy can do 9:55 Flower1470 Everybody's opinion on this is different. This is mine Eat like a pig. For real. It's disgusting. 9:56 Cfljony22 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO i mean yea thats gross 9:56 Flower1470 I'm not saying to starve yourself. Just... a little self-control 9:56 Cfljony22 hey watch this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50afH-TRG5I 9:57 Flower1470 NO NO NONO 9:57 Cfljony22 yes yes yes its a world record 18 FULL HOTDOGS 9:57 Flower1470 I have problems with food 9:57 Cfljony22 IN 8 MIN 9:57 Flower1470 That's not happening 9:57 Cfljony22 you must really have to eat like a pig to break that record 9:58 Flower1470 God bless that guy for having a black hole in his stomach but I can't watch it 10:00 Cfljony22 OMG he sunk my ship you should get pokemon showdown again just cause im bored 10:01 Flower1470 I'm not a pokemon person lol 10:01 Cfljony22 you mean pokeman well im really bored try to find an online game] that i can crush you in 10:02 Flower1470 oh? 10:02 Cfljony22 yup 10:02 Flower1470 Is this what this is about? Dominance? Hmm 10:02 Cfljony22 the winner is declared king/queen of the chat FOR LIFE 10:03 Flower1470 Idk those are high stakes 10:03 Cfljony22 are you scared? how bout of a week 10:04 Flower1470 But we need a game in which neither player had an advantage 10:04 Cfljony22 pretty much every game any game thoughts i have an idea in order so that neither have an advantage lets play one of those B.S games that involes no skill and is completely luck! :) 10:07 Flower1470 I like that I'll do some research on that 10:07 Cfljony22 mt do u have an xbox im gonna play press your luck 10:09 Flower1470 no that game is tough. gl 10:10 Cfljony22 i won 3$ THREE THOUSAND DOLLARS Mario party would be perfect, they have the dumbest luck games :D 10:13 Flower1470 yeah I think we have mario party 7? for out wii our* 10:13 Cfljony22 i have a wii its like in a dark coner in my basment somewhere 10:14 Flower1470 lol 10:14 Cfljony22 they took down the wii live netework so we could even do that 10:14 Flower1470 i know D: 10:14 Cfljony22 AND they did it for the DS D:: alien sad face that should be a thing found any games? 10:18 Flower1470 oh I'm not looking tonight I'm way too tired 10:18 Cfljony22 aw guess we just tawlk whats up? 10:19 Flower1470 writing a post about what i did today 10:20 Cfljony22 what did u do today 10:21 Flower1470 Played a trading card game with nerds 10:21 Cfljony22 What a day 10:22 Flower1470 yup 10:24 Cfljony22 lets play rock paper sicscors close your eyes at 1 then type something ready 3 2 1 rock so much for that 10:26 Flower1470 Sorry I'm typing elsewhere 10:26 Cfljony22 lol its cool Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:31 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:May 2015